1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digitally programmable hearing aid having a sound amplifier and a digital memory block including memory contacts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such hearing aids which amplify the sound received via a microphone in order to render same hearable by a person suffering from certain losses of hearing are generally known. Also known are such hearing aids which are specially adjustable to the individual needs of the wearer of the hearing aid by means of external programming apparatus adapted to be connected to the hearing aid. The connecting of such programming apparatus is by programming contacts mounted on the hearing aid which as a rule are designed bipolar.